Ribbons
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Surely enough while there was still one yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair, there was now an orange one on her left. Seeing his gaze she smiled at him.


Author's Note: Fruits Basket was the first manga I read, and the first anime I watched. I absolutely loved it and is still to this day one of my favorites. I especially loved Kyo's personality, so here it is. If y'all like it, review. If you didn't like it, review. If you want me to write more Fruits Basket fics, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, sadly.  
~~~

Kyo watched as Tohru scurried around the kitchen humming to herself. He found himself glaring, not at her but at the yellow ribbons tied in her hair. He hated those yellow ribbons, he just wanted to rip them off her hair and into little pieces. Stupid rat thinking he was so sneaky giving them to her.

Tohru didn't notice Kyo's angry stare as she was to busy trying to finish dinner. The stupid rat himself wouldn't be home for another 10 minutes, so Kyo's was trying to work up the courage to give Tohru what was stuffed in his pocket.

Hearing a gasp he looked up to find Tohru leaning against the counter with a hand to her chest. "Kyo-kun I didn't see you there. Are you hungry? Dinner will be done in 15 minutes. If you can't wait though I can make you a quick snack," Tohru rambled in her quick speech. Kyo couldn't help but smile softly to himself at her actions.

"No I'm fine, I actually wanted to give you something," he told her trying not to chicken out. Tohru looked at him in surprise wringing her hands nervously. "Oh Kyo-kun you don't have to give me anything. I don't have anything to give to you and-" she begins to ramble again looking at him with panicked eyes. "Just take them! And they're just a gift! So don't make a big deal about it!" Kyo snaps pulling the two orange ribbons out of his pocket and holding them out for her to take.

Tohru's eyes softened at the sight if them. They were a brilliant bright orange and seemed the perfect length to tie into bows. Kyo watched her carefully as she got them from his hand, her fingers brushing against the palm of his hand. "Kyo-kun they are very pretty," she told him smiling up at him.

It was then it that moment as he blushed looking down at her that Kyo noticed those damn yellow ribbons again. "You don't have to wear them. I know that stupid rat gave you those yellow ones you wear all the time, so if you like those better!" He practically growled before turning around to walk away. "Kyo-" Tohru called to him, but he did not listen.

Kyo found himself on the roof like always glaring at the stupid cats roaming the grounds looking at him. A burst of anger spread through him and he clenched his hands into fists. He was so stupid. Who was he to give her a gift? A rejected hideous creature? He was stupid to give her the ribbons. He had no idea why he gave them to her in the first place.

That was a lie he did know. It was because of the stupid yellow ribbons. They stood out so much against her dark hair that it was impossible for him to ignore them. Every time he saw her he was reminded of the fact that Yuki gave them to her. They were like a sign saying 'Yuki got me first'. Taunting him, mocking him for even thinking of the possibility.

He didn't deserve Tohru. He was the cat of the zodiac, the virus in their system. She was there hope of something better, why should he of all people get to be with her. She could never love him, he was unloveable. Starring back down he saw the damn rat walking to the house. As much as he hated him, he knew Yuki cared for Tohru and wasn't cursed so cruelly like him.

He wondered what Tohru was doing now, probably setting the table with Shigure calling her his little flower. That was another thing, it wasn't like he and Yuki were the only ones who could love her. There was Momiji, Hatori, and even Hatsuharu who would be much better for her. He came in last place for affections compared to anyone else.

Realizing dinner would be about to start, and she would be upset if he was not there he decided to go back inside. When he sat down he ignored his two relatives who were starring at him curiously. It was obvious there was something off of him. He did not pay attention to Tohru as she set down the food.

"How was your meeting?" Tohru asked Yuki politely as she sat down. Kyo did not look up once as he heard the two talk. He was determined not to catch sight of those ribbons.

"Why my little flower where ever did you get such a pretty ribbon," Shigure interrupted her and Yuki's conversation, smirking to himself. "Oh it was a gift," she replied sweetly. With that Kyo couldn't help but look up. Surely enough while there was still one ribbon on the right side of her hair, there was now an orange one on her left. Seeing his gaze she smiled at him.

As she reached forward to grab something her long shirt sleeve slid up revealing that his other orange ribbon had been twisted and tied into a bracelet. Kyo was sure his mouth had dropped open in shock.

"Why Kyo why are you starring at our dear Tohru like that. Not thinking some umpire thoughts I hope," Shigure teased. Yuki turned away from the odd scene of Kyo and Tohru to hit Shigure on the head. Kyo on the other hand didn't take his eyes off the bracelet as he threw his fist out to hit Shigure.

Blushing bright pink Tohru quickly retreated her hand, so that her sleeve once again covered her new accessory. The two other men in the room watched as a smile began to spread across Kyo's face. It soon became a goofy grin. The two shared a wide eyed look, there was no way Kyo would ever make such a love sick expression. When they looked back it was gone as Kyo was now back to eating.

However they both took notice to the small tilt of Kyo's lips as he looked at Tohru from the corner of his eyes. This was sure to be an interesting development.


End file.
